Pokemon World in Chaos Control
by Pokedrago
Summary: While Sonic attempts to stop Eggmans latest scheme, Chaos Control goes off, sending Sonic and his friends to a new world where they are first thought to be creatures called "Pokemon." When Eggman shows to dominate this new world, the Sonic gang along with their new friend Ash try to locate the Chaos Emeralds before Eggman. Sonic X storyline in the World of Pokemon. Also AAML.
1. Strange Blue Pokemon

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokémon or Sonic the Hedgehog. All claims go to Nintendo and SEGA. So far I only own one O.C. made especially for this Crossover.

**Pokémon World in Chaos Control**

'_Thoughts'_

Ages:

Ash-14

Chapter 1: Strange Blue Pokémon

It was nighttime in Mobius, most of the creatures were asleep but one scientist however was doing finishing touches to his latest device while holding a red emerald in his hand. Inside the machine were six other emeralds, each one a different color.

"Hehehehehe. Finally all seven Chaos Emeralds are in my possession." The scientist said, "Now with my new Energy Amplifier, I will harness their power and my Eggman Empire will at long last be created."

"You can't do that, Dr. Eggman." Came a voice from behind him.

"Chao, chao!"

Inside a glass container were Eggman's hostages: a rabbit named Cream and her Chao friend Cheese.

"And why can't I Cream?"

"You start Chaos Control!" Cream said in a pleading voice.

Eggman burst in laughter. "You think I hadn't thought about Chaos Control? My Energy Amplifier can awaken the power of the Chaos Emeralds without Chaos Control being activ…"

"Dr. Eggman, sir!" A short, silver colored robot said.

"What is it Bocoe?"

"Perimeter sensors have picked a fast moving object coming from the north and a small jet coming from the south. It appears the north side will be reached first."

"Sonic!" Cream said.

Eggman just gritted his teeth. _'That blasted blue hedgehog!'_ "Sound the alarm for all defenses to be positioned to the northern side. Fire at will to anything that enters the base!" Eggman commanded.

Acting quickly Bocoe entered a few commands into the computer he was at and activated the alarm. Outside, lights powered on and the alarm sounded all around the base while small tanks and missile launchers all aimed in the northern direction waiting for any intruder to attempt to break in while the gates leading into the base closed shut.

Further out north, a small blue blur was currently racing towards the base. Soon enough, he spotted it and the base's defenses already waiting for him. Sonic smiled to himself and dashed straight for the gate and waited for them to open fire.

Spotting the hedgehog, the tanks fired their entire arsenal in his direction. Sonic changed his direction, motioning to the side and still heading towards the base, dodging bullets the whole time. The tanks continued to fire at the blue hedgehog, miserably missing every shot. Missile where launched at Sonic, coming at him from above. But being the fastest thing alive had its benefits. Sonic easily outran the missiles letting them blast into the ground. Heading straight for a one of the small tanks, Sonic jumped on it and over the gate landing inside the base. While turrets placed inside the base area fired at the hedgehog, a secondary defense was activated: giant security robots. Sonic had just gotten to an area the turrets couldn't aim at when the two of the robots blasted through the roof of the building they were being held in and appeared right in front of him. Thinking quickly, Sonic made a turn and the robots chased after him. They chased him into a tunnel until another robot burst through the wall in an attempt to cut him off. Spotting a doorway in the opposite wall Sonic dashed for it and succeeded in reaching it. He kept running until he arrived outside. The next thing he knew, he was launched into the air.

"Whoa!"

Sonic had run right on top of a spring loaded platform trap. Taking advantage of this, a robot that had caught up to him swung its arm at the falling hedgehog. The punch made its mark and Sonic was sent flying.

"Sonic!"

Luckily for him, Tails and Amy had shown up in the Tornado. Turrets began to fire at the small jet. Unlike Sonic, they weren't fast enough to dodge and got hit. Tails started to speed up the plane to get out of the turrets' range when the plane started pouring smoke out of its side.

"Tails, the planes on fire!" Amy cried, "What're we gonna do?"

"We're gonna save Sonic!" The two-tailed fox answered.

Tails pulled a lever releasing a missile that flies toward Sonic. The missile opens up close to Sonic and a shining golden ring is released. Just before Sonic crashes through the trees below him he grabs the ring, powers it up, starts his Spin Dash ability, and begins soaring straight back to Eggman's base. Before the tanks can even fire at him, he burst through them and then the gate. One security robot happens to be in the way and is rammed into another one behind it by Sonic. The robot's tough armor body puts up some resistance to Sonic's Spin Dash, but the pressure becomes too much as the hedgehog eventually bursts through them both. A third robot tries to use its arm to slam Sonic into the ground, succeeding, until Sonic fires himself upward and into the tower that Eggman is in.

During that time Tails and Amy were having a hard time in the Tornado due to the fact that is was still damaged. The plane finally touched ground but was still moving dangerously fast.

"Hang on, Amy!" Tails shouted.

The pink hedgehog opened her eyes to see where they were headed: straight for a giant boulder!

"We're gonna CRASH!" Amy screamed.

"I KNOW!" Tails responded, also screaming.

Right before they hit the giant rock, however, it shattered and broke apart, allowing Tails to finally bring the jet to a stop. Wondering what just happened, Tails turned to where the boulder once was and saw standing on what was left of rock was...

"Knuckles!"

The red Echidna looked over his shoulder at them. It was easy tell he wasn't in a good mood due to the look on his face.

"Humph"

"What's the matter with him?" Amy asked slightly annoyed.

Knuckles, who was rarely in a good mood anyway because of his pride, wasn't the slightest bit pleased with having to leave the Master Emerald unguarded, even if it was for a good reason. Now, standing there, watching Sonic's handiwork from a distance only upset him more.

"Overkill, just like always." Knuckles said to no-one in particular.

Back at the base inside the tower, giant steel doors were closing, blocking off all hallways.

"Dr. Eggman, the facility is in 100% lockdown." A tall, golden colored robot named Decoe said.

"Why does that cursed Sonic always get in my way?" Eggman said.

"He doesn't get your way, Dr. Eggman." Cream said, "Sonic just tries to stop you from doing all the bad things you like to do."

"Chao, chao." Cheese replied.

"Oh, is that so?" Eggman responded, "Well, he's too late to stop me this time. Once I insert the last Chaos Emerald, my Energy Amplifier will be invincible."

"But you can't do that!" Cream said.

"Chao, chao, chao." Cheese responded.

"That's right; Sonic won't let you get away with this!"

Eggman just laughed at this. "You're wrong Creamy Dreamy."

Watching from the ceiling was bat-like creature named Rouge. Getting in completely undetected was all too easy for her and that suited her perfectly. She wouldn't call herself "World's Greatest Thief" if she couldn't back that up. Right now she was patiently waiting for a chance to steal the Chaos Emeralds.

Eggman continued laughing and said, "He can't stop m…"

A blast from behind him stopped Eggman from finishing his sentence. He turned around to the blue hedgehog standing at a hole in the wall.

"Sonic!" Cream said overjoyed.

Eggman had a worried look on his face, "Sonic…too late." Quickly putting in the red Chaos Emerald into the machine and entering the last command into it, he then turned to Sonic. "You'll never stop me now, Sonic. All I have to do is to push this little button." Eggman said, while waving his handheld trigger at the hedgehog.

"Yeah…if you can push it before I grab it." Sonic said.

Eggman once again had a worried look on his face. At least until a small robot tank appeared behind Sonic. Eggman then, with a confident look, said, "Why don't you give it a try?" The small tank fired at Sonic who quickly ran all around the room. "Don't let him get away!" Eggman commanded. Rouge had a few bullets come near her, but luckily for her she wasn't hit. The tank continued to fire its arsenal at the fast hedgehog. "Stop him, no matter what!" Eggman had just finished giving that command when Sonic jumped right in from of him. The tank then aimed in their direction. Eggman, quickly realizing the situation, tried to stop it by ordering, "NO, HOLD YOUR FIRE!" But the robot tank heard the order a bit too late and fired at them. Sonic jumped out the way and Eggman dropped to floor ducking, causing the bullets to hit the glass container on the machine. Before realizing it he had pushed the button to activate the machine but was glad nonetheless. "Ha, here we go!" But Eggman's joy was soon ruined when he noticed streams of electricity dancing around the machine. Eggman had a horrified look on his face. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Eggman shouted at his robot. Sonic, Cream, Cheese, Rouge, Decoe, and Bocoe all stared at the machine as blinding light started to shine and grow.

While still outside where the Tornado had landed Tails, Amy, and Knuckles had noticed that a bright light was erupted from the base and started to grow swallowing everything around.

"What is that?" Amy asked.

Knuckles knew exactly what was going on. "It used to be Chaos Control."

The light continued to grow. Sonic meanwhile had passed out. He woke up and could see nothing but total darkness. "Man, I must've passed out or something." Sonic looked around trying to figure out where he was, but his train of thought was soon interrupted.

"HONK, HONK!"

Sonic turned to see two bright lights. He quickly ran out of the way, only to come into the path of another pair of lights.

"HONK, HONK, HONK!"

Sonic jumped aside once again into another set of two lights, only these managed to stop right in front of him. Sonic then saw that he was in an unfamiliar place with tall buildings and bright lights. Sonic then noticed there were creatures that looked similar to Eggman but a little different. He soon realized he had become the center of everyone's attention.

"What're they all staring at?" Sonic said to himself. He heard people taking to each other about him.

"What is that?"

"So they can talk." Sonic said to himself.

"Some strange Pokémon?"

"It's not one I've seen before."

'_Pokémon?'_

A few people took out these weird looking handheld devices.

"NO DATA."

Sonic heard those words several times. Taking another look around Sonic noticed a sign on one of the taller buildings that read "Goldenrod City Dept. Store." After getting some angry shouts from the people trying to drive on the road Sonic was in the middle of, he saw two men in blue uniforms come toward him.

"What is that Pokémon? It's not one I've heard of." One of them said.

"Well whatever it is, we'd best get it out of here and hopefully get some info on it." His partner said. "Hey buddy, wanna ride with us down to the Station."

The first man, unsure about this, said, "Should I call for backup?"

"Just watch and learn." His partner said pulling out small pink berry.

The hedgehog realized they were trying to lure him with food and wasn't amused. Sonic just stood there and crossed his arms.

"See that? That thing's got an attitude, a bad one." The first guy said.

His partner realized it too. "Yeah? Well he won't get away from me."

The officer dove at Sonic, who, at the last millisecond, stepped to the side, avoiding being caught. The first officer got mad at this and brought out a tiny red and white ball. "Why you little…" At the push of a button on the ball it grew larger to about the size of a baseball. He was about to throw it until a third officer stepped in.

"Take it easy." He said, "I think we can handle this without getting rough."

"Yeah, but Sarge…"

"Larry, Danny get behind him." The Sargent told two other officers.

"Right, Sarge."

"Yes, sir."

They formed a small circle of four around Sonic.

"Okay now, when say the word we're all gonna jump him at once." The Sargent told the other three officers. They all got ready as their leader said, "Alright then, is everybody ready? Let's do it!" They all dog piled on the hedgehog.

"Okay, Sarge, I think I got his leg." One officer said.

"I got him around the neck, Sarge." Said another.

"Alright, let's pull him out at the count of three." The Sargent ordered, "One, two, THREE!" The officers all pulled on the body part they had grabbed. But they soon discovered that they had grabbed each other and somehow missed the hedgehog, resulting in them falling over each other, looking pathetic. Sonic had once again gotten away at the last millisecond and was now sitting on top of the roof of a car watching the officers. He just shrugged. Then a net came over Sonic's head. Holding the net was another officer.

"Don't worry Sarge I got him."

Sonic smirked and ran off with the net still on his head. The officer held on tight to the net and was dragged along with them. The officers who tried to jump Sonic grabbed ahold of the net in an attempt to stop the hedgehog but he just kept running without even slowing down. A police car came into view and stopped with its side facing Sonic, who jumped over the car and sending the officers he was dragging through the window stuffing them in the vehicle. The Sargent quickly grabbed a microphone connected to the police scanner in the car.

"Attention all Goldenrod City Police Units. A strange blue Pokémon is headed west on Clefable Ave. Target has spikey hair, walks on two legs, and is little less than three feet tall. Shut down all exits out of the city at once." The Sargent said speaking into the microphone.

In another part of town two other officers were listening while driving on a highway bridge, thinking the Sargent had been joking.

"Really? 'A strange blue Pokémon,' boy that's a laugh." The officer in the passenger side said.

"Maybe the Sarge is just so antsy for a little excitement, that he's seeing things." The officer driving responded.

"Well, I don't blame him for getting antsy. It's been awfully quiet for so long since Team Rocket was finally put out of commission. But making up stories about a 'strange Pokémon' being enough reason to block all city exits."

"You know if he had given a few more details I might have been close to falling for it."

Suddenly, the officers saw Sonic standing on the hood of their car. "I don't know how I got here, but I gotta find a way to get out." Sonic then jumped of the police car's hood and ran off, leaving the vehicle far behind him. The officers were stunned.

"You know maybe the Sarge isn't seeing things." The driver said.

"Guess not." Said the passenger, who quickly grabbed the microphone in their car. "This is unit 098. We've spotted the strange Pokémon. It's headed south on Highway 121. Be advised, this thing is fast. It easily outran us before we could put up a good chase."

At station headquarters, a blue haired woman stood in a main control room wearing a headset. "098, this chief officer Jenny. We read you loud and clear. Block Unit 6, target is headed your way." Jenny used be one of the best high ranking patrol leaders and had recently been promoted to police chief.

"We read you Chief; he won't be getting through us, around us, or under us. We'll stop him." The Block Unit leader responded.

"Good to know." Jenny replied, "Chopper 4, target is your area. Is he in your sights?"

"Affirmative, he's still headed towards the road block set up by Block Unit 6." The pilot answered.

"Can you get me a visual on him?" Jenny asked.

"One moment, chief." The chopper's co-pilot responded. Using a satellite signal to connect the chopper's camera to headquarters, the co-pilot sent a video image of Sonic running down the highway straight to the police chief. Jenny was surprised at what she saw.

'_What is that?'_ Jenny asked herself in her head.

Sonic, meanwhile, was still running down the highway had spotted the road block and readied himself. The officers saw him coming and got ready to catch him. Just as Sonic reached a few yards away from the road block, he jump and leaped into the air over the entire unit and restarted his run as soon as he touched ground.

"Well he didn't go through us, around us, or under us." The Block Unit leader said speaking into the microphone, completely stunned.

Jenny stood there dumbfounded. She soon snapped out of it. She was not about to let her first assignment as chief in months fail so easily. She was done playing around. "Is the S Squadron in today?" She asked one of her assistants.

"They're already suited up, chief. They're just waiting for the order to set up their cars and move out." The assistant told her.

"Inform them the order is given." Jenny replied.

In special garage inside the station the S Squadron leader was busy monitoring the pit crew working on his and his team's five cars: specially designed formula one racecars. The leader was named Steve Speedston. He was always living in the fast lane and was an expert driver. He is also the half-brother of the Battle Frontier founder Scott Enshida. He turned to a crew member gathering information for the S Squadron.

"What's the temperature of the road surface tonight?" Steve asked.

"About 70 degrees, and dry as a bone." The crew member responded.

"Light breeze from the west?"

"Almost nothing."

"Road: pitted or smooth?"

"Nice and smooth."

Steve thought for moment. "Then let's see, give me the five groove, medium-soft."

One the workers took a tire from the rack and rolled it to another crew member. "Here ya go."

While the crew was doing the finishing touches to the vehicle, Steve put on his helmet and the car was lowered to the ground just as the last tire was placed on. Steve stepped into the car and was strapped in. They handed him a special steering wheel and put it into place. A monitor above the car was showing a digital check-up scan on the car, the results showed that everything was in working order.

Steve's pit crew chief walked up to him. "I've programed gears 5 and 6 to freeway speed."

"Great." Steve replied.

"Oh, and I filled that secret fuel tank on your car like you asked me to."

"Good work." Steve told him.

As the last adjustment was made on the back of the car the engine came alive. A monitor inside the car showed a speed meter. The cars' cockpit windshield closed and the team lowered the visors on their helmets.

"Captain, the target was last seen on Highway 197 close to Route 34." Jenny's voice was heard through a headset placed in the helmet. "You're clear to move."

"Roger." Steve turned on his patrol lights as did his teammates. "S Squadron, move out." They drove out of the garage and came to a stoplight. After the light turned green, they burned rubber and went out to find the hedgehog.

Meanwhile, on Highway 197 near the border between Goldenrod City and Route 34, Sonic was sitting on top of street light looking towards the night sky. "The sky looks the same so do the stars and the moon." Remembering what happened back at Eggman's base, Sonic realized what happened. He was sent to another world. "I guess Chaos Control must've sent me here. I traveled through space; did I travel through time too? Am I the only one here?" Sonic asked himself. _'Are all the others gone?'_ Knowing he wasn't going to find out by just sitting there he decided to get a move on. "Well, guess I'll out soon enough." He jumped of the light pole. He was about to run off when something caught his eye in the distance.

Red flashing lights were headed his way. Normally, Sonic would run, but something was keeping the hedgehog from doing so. As the lights got closer, Sonic saw that the they belonged to five different racecars. Four of them were mainly white while the one in front was mainly red. They stopped in front of him and the windshield to the red car opened up and the Steve stepped out.

"Hi there," Steve greeted, "you're a hard Pokémon to keep up with." Sonic, not really in the mood for small talk turned to leave. "Hey, hold on." Sonic stopped and looked back at the driver. "We don't get such interesting company very often anymore. In fact, I'm glad you showed up. Ever since Team Rocket was finally taken care of, this place has been way too peaceful. Over the last few months I've only made one arrest. Some hothead started thinking he was a hot shot driver; had his own formula one car and everything. Must have thought he would give me a run for my money." Sonic, getting interested turned to face Steve. "But it was all over in a minute. It took me longer than that just to suit up." Sonic turned to face Steve directly with a small grin on his slightly chuckling. Steve grinned back chuckling as well. "He never had a chance. Of course, we're to blame for this City being nearly 100% peaceful. You see, we're Goldenrod's special high-speed pursuit unit: the S Squadron. And I'm its leader. They call me the 'Highway Legendary.' So even if you think you're the fastest thing around...You'd best think again." At that the four other cars chased after Sonic as he ran off in the direction behind him. Steve watched as they sped off. _'You'd better run fast little guy. I want to be the one to catch you!'_

Running down the highway Sonic was being chased by the four white cars. They were able to keep themselves from falling back but Sonic still had put a good distance between him and them.

"Huh, the S Squadron, eh. The 'S' must stand for slow motion. Ha, Ha." Sonic said while picking up speed.

The second-in-command, which was the white car in front of the three others, noticed this. "It's accelerating. Boost your rear wing angle to 20 degrees." He ordered.

"Roger!" They all responded

The adjustable wings on their spoilers of their cars shifted, causing them to go faster. With their gained speed they caught up to Sonic, who was merely amused. "Well, well, well. It's starting to look like the rush hour." Using their cars they boxed in Sonic. "Oh no, how will I ever escape? Ha, ha, ha." Using his speed Sonic disappeared from inside their formation. After doing so the driver of the car that tried to block him from the right noticed he wasn't there.

"Where is he? Did I run him over?" A knock on his wind shield got his attention and turned to see the hedgehog before he disappeared again.

The driver at the front found him standing on his windshield staring at him while bending over. The driver wasn't amused at this. "Hey you, this is dangerous! It's irresponsible! What happens if kids start trying this?"

"Kids, don't use formula one racecars to chase hedgehogs."

Sonic hopped off the leading car and ran ahead. Now they were getting agitated.

"Nobody treats the S Squadron like chumps! We'll teach you a lesson!" The leading driver said, "Boost all wings 0.5 degrees and let's get this guy."

"Roger!"

The wings slightly adjusted making them go faster, but Sonic was still ahead of them. "Full throttle." The leader ordered. They were starting to get annoyed by the blue hedgehog. The front driver was slowly catching up. He was closing in on him until...

"HUH?"

Sonic was still moving in the same direction, only now he running backwards with a smug look on his face and still faster than them.

"What the…? How can…? That thing's toying with us!"

"Where'd this Pokémon come from?" One the other drivers said.

"Captain, you gotta do something." The second-in-command said pleadingly.

Steve, who was both impressed and annoyed with Sonic, had his attitude change from confident to serious. "Play time is officially over. Attention all units open a path through the middle!" His teammates obeyed giving enough room for a clear shot at Sonic. After seeing the Hedgehog easily outsmart his team, he decided to hold nothing back. "I didn't think I'd have to do this, but I have no choice. Pokémon or vehicle, I will not have anyone faster than me on my highway." Turning a lever close to his steering wheel he activated a super nitro component only his car had. And thanks to the secret fuel tank of his, he would be able to go on for long time. Steve sped right through the path his teammates had made forcing Sonic to move out of the way. Nearly reaching 500mph, Steve thought he had won. "Ha. The only way he can beat me now is if he goes Super Sonic." Then, out of nowhere, Sonic sped right past him while breaking through the sound barrier. Steve's eyes widened. "A Sonic Boom! He's moving faster than the speed of sound!"

"Captain, you're running out of road!" One of his teammates warned.

Steve released his parachutes and stomped hard on the breaks. Sonic, knowing he won, soon realized he was headed for dead end ramp. Unable to stop himself in time, the hedgehog went soaring through the air over Route 34. Looking down, he stared in awe at the beautiful wildlife scenery. "You know? This place isn't so bad. At least I know someone who I can have fun with."

Back at the road's dead end, Steve looked in the direction Sonic had launched himself from, but unable to spot the hedgehog. He was mentally beating himself up for losing because he underestimated him. _'You'd best watch out you little, blue creature! Because the next time we meet I'll be ready for you!'_

Sonic was now soaring over Ilex Forest. He soon began to feel himself descend. Looking ahead, his eyes widened in terror at where his going to land.

"A-a lake?" He said scared remembering he couldn't swim. "Uh oh." Sonic started kicking his feet madly as if he was trying to run on air, failing. He sweat dropped, "See ya." He plummeted towards the water screaming and fell in with a big splash.

Nearby, a raven-haired boy and his Pikachu had camp set up when they heard a scream and the sound of a huge splash. Thinking someone might be in trouble he grabbed his Pokéballs and went toward the direction of the sounds with his Pikachu right beside him.

Having sunk to the bottom of the lake, Sonic jumped up in an attempt to get out of the water. But the lake was too deep to jump out of and Sonic hit rock bottom again. He looked around trying to find a way out. He saw a pier with support beams that reached the bottom. Now if he just get over there. Sonic started to run but the current his feet were causing lifted him up a little bit keeping him from moving forward. Seeing he wasn't getting anywhere he gave up. He then realized he had been in the water too long and was running out of oxygen. He grabbed his throat from lack of air.

The raven-haired boy and his Pikachu had reached the lake where the noise came from and saw no-one nearby. The Pikachu noticed a blue Pokémon at the bottom of the lake. If the water wasn't so clear it wouldn't be able to tell it was drowning.

"Pika pi!" The Pikachu said pointing at the water.

The boy saw what his Pikachu was pointing at and eyes widened. Thinking quickly he grabbed one of his Pokéballs. "Buizel, I choose you." He threw it and out came the sea weasel Pokémon. "Wait here, Pikachu." The boy told his partner.

Sonic was going crazy to stay alive and was slowly losing hope. He was about to give up until he heard a splash. Looking up he saw a boy being pulled through the water by what looked like a sea weasel, only a little different. He also noticed it had two tails that it was using to propel him through the water. The boy grabbed Sonic's arm while the strange looking sea weasel pulled them to the surface.

Back on land Sonic was breathing very hard and occasionally coughing up lake water.

"That was too close. Are you okay?" The raven-haired boy asked Sonic.

"Yeah. Thanks a lot." Sonic said. He turned to the raven-haired boy and saw the sea weasel creature standing next to the boy as well as a yellow mouse-like creature with a lightning bolt shaped tale and red-spotted cheeks. They all looked surprised.

"You can talk?"

"I can do a lot of things."

"Well, I never thought a Pokémon that knew it couldn't swim would go jump into a lake. Especially a talking one." The boy said.

"Hey! For your information I never meant to go into that lake." Sonic said sternly. "And another thing, what's a Pokémon."

"Huh?"

"Bui?"

"Pika?

"You don't know? It's what you are." The boy said.

"I'm not a Pokémon." Sonic replied.

"What are talking about? Every living creature on this planet that isn't a human is a Pokémon."

"Oh, so you call yourselves humans?"

"You don't know about humans?" The boy asked getting more confused.

"Well it's kind of a long story." Sonic told him. "I'd be happy to share it with ya."

"Sounds good to me."

"Pikachu."

"Buizel. Bui, bui."

"Is that all those guys say?" Sonic asked confused.

"Well, the reason I was surprised when you talked and I thought you were a Pokémon, is because most Pokémon can only say their name. It's extremely rare you see one that can talk." The boy explained. "Their names are Pikachu and Buizel." He pointed to the Pokémon on at his sides. "But tell me, if you never meant to fall into that lake how did you?"

"Well that's another story. You'll hear that one after you hear the first one." Sonic told him.

"I can't wait." The boy said. "By the way my name's Ash. Ash Ketchum. Do you have a name?"

Sonic stood up having finally caught his breath and said, "Yeah, I have a name. My name is Sonic the Hedgehog."

To be continued…


	2. Sonic's Pokemon Battle

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokémon or Sonic the Hedgehog. All claims go to Nintendo and SEGA. So far I only own one O.C. made especially for this Crossover.

**Pokémon World in Chaos Control**

'_Thoughts'_

Ages:

Ash-14

Chapter 2: Sonic's Pokémon Battle

Sonic was sound asleep on a tree branch until the smell of food being cooked woke him up. Drowsy eyed he looked to the horizon, seeing the sun had barely fully risen, meaning it was still early in the morning. "Who wakes up this early to (YAWN) cook breakfast?" Deciding to go check on Ash, he jumped out of the tree and ran back to where he'd set up camp. Upon arriving back at the campsite, Sonic found Ash was already up, and he was the one cooking.

Hearing Sonic walking close by, Ash turned around. "Good morning, Sonic. Sleep well?" Ash asked the hedgehog.

"Yeah, I guess so." Sonic answered. "Do you always get up this early?"

"I do now. A lot has changed for me in the past few months so I have to get up early just to have all my Pokémon's food cooked on time." Ash responded. "I have to cook slowly because I used to burn everything I tried to cook."

"What exactly changed for ya?" Sonic asked a little interested.

Ash started to look depressed and sighed. "I'd rather not talk about." Respecting his privacy, Sonic didn't pressure him to talk. He walked over and sat at the picnic table nearby.

Last night, Sonic had shared the story about him being a Mobian and how he was from another planet, but he hadn't shared about how he got to Ash's world. Ash had yet to Sonic in action. Sonic was curious about Pokémon, so Ash shared with him his knowledge about them and the people who train them. He also told him about how he helped finally bring down Team Rocket. He had even mentioned to Sonic about his dream to become a Pokémon Master. But he didn't want to share his entire story yet.

Ash had now finished the food for his Pokémon and Pikachu had just woken up. Seeing Sonic sitting at the table, the electric mouse greeted him. "Pika."

"Hey there, Pikachu." Sonic replied.

Pikachu walked up to the table. Ash set a yellow bowl full of food in front of the electric mouse. Pikachu began to dig in while its trainer grabbed five Pokéballs from his belt. "Okay everyone, come and get it." Ash said throwing the Pokéballs into the air. Out of them came Buizel and four other Pokémon Sonic wasn't familiar with. One resembled an orange dragon with a flame on the tip of its tail. Next to it was a giant blue beetle. Another was a white and black head with two horns and a mean look on its face. The last one looked like some sort of a green grass snake. Buizel, having already met Sonic, greeted him, while the rest tensed up when they saw him, thinking he was an intruder. Pikachu noticed this and with Buizel's help explained to them what Sonic was. While hearing it they went from confused to amazed, but they eventually relaxed and went to eat.

"Sonic this is Charizard, Heracross, Glalie, and Snivy." Ash walked up to the table. "Sorry Sonic, but I'm not exactly sure what you eat so the best I can do is this." Ash said placing a plate of pink berries in front of the hedgehog.

Sonic recognized the berries from last night. "You gotta be kidding." Sonic said annoyed. "What are these things?"

"They're Pecha berries." Ash answered. "Try one; they're known to be very sweet."

Sonic bit into the small berry and found that Ash wasn't kidding about them being sweet. "Not bad, actually." Sonic kept eating finding them extremely satisfying.

Not long after the meal, Pokémon screams were heard through the forest as well as engine from a car. Ash immediately grabbed his Pokéballs and returned his Pokémon leaving Pikachu. He then turned to Sonic, "You better stay with me Sonic, if you get spotted…well…" Ash said unsure how to explain. Sonic, understanding completely, nodded. "Also, try to stay out of sight for me." Sonic didn't understand that.

"How come?" The hedgehog asked.

"Well, I'm the only person that knows what you are, so let's play it safe for now." Ash answered.

Sonic wasn't the kind of person to play things safe, but still agreed. As the group ran deeper into Ilex Forest they came to what was causing the trouble: a poacher rounding up Paras and Oddish into a giant cage on the back of his vehicle. Quickly hiding behind some trees the group watched.

"What's going on, Ash?" Sonic asked.

"A poacher, that's what. Wait here and stay hidden, okay." Ash said. Sonic reluctantly nodded, deciding he'd only jump in if he needed to. Ash ran towards the poacher with Pikachu behind him. "What do you think you're doing?!" Ash shouted at the poacher.

The poacher turned to Ash, "My job, kid. I was hired to catch any grass types in the Ilex Forest." he said. He then noticed Ash's Pikachu and took an unusual handheld device. "Let's see," he said aiming the device at Pikachu. After a few seconds the device beeped, "Well now, your Pikachu's power level is way off the charts," he put the device away slightly chuckling, "I don't normally let witnesses walk away so easily, but this time I'll make an exception. Now hand over the Pikachu and you'll be free to walk away unharmed."

"What do want my Pikachu for? You just said you were hired to catch grass types?" Ash asked.

"Yes I did." The poacher said, "However, I also stay on the lookout for any super strong Pokémon that I'm certain will fetch an excellent price on the Black Market, and your Pikachu is more than perfectly suited for that. So, are you going to hand it over or are we going to do this the hard way?"

"Not in a million years!" Ash shouted back.

The poacher merely chuckled and pulled out a Pokéball. "You had your chance kid. GO, RHYPERIOR!" Throwing the Pokéball, he released the brown, orange-plated, drill Pokémon.

"PERIOR!"

"GO, PIKACHU!" Ash shouted.

"PIKA!"

"Rhyperior, Horn Drill!" The Rhyperior charged at Pikachu, its horn spinning rapidly.

"Pikachu, Iron Tail!" Ash said. Pikachu ran at the Rhyperior, its tail glowing white until it turned into metal.

Thinking quickly the poacher shouted, "Rhyperior, drop the Horn Drill and knock it away with Hammer Arm!"

The Rhyperior's horn stopped spinning and its arm started to glow while still charging. The two attacks met, but having the move with the type advantage, Rhyperior was easily able to overpower Pikachu's Iron Tail, knocking him back to where it roughly landed in front of Ash.

"Pikachu, are you okay?" Ash asked with concern for his friend.

"Piiiikaaaaa." Pikachu responded barely able to stand.

Ash quickly grabbed another Pokéball, "Buizel, help Pikachu with Water Pulse!" he shouted releasing the sea weasel Pokémon.

"BUI, BUI!" Buizel shouted. It began to create an orb of water between its paws until it was about a foot wide and fired it at the Rhyperior.

"Rhyperior, Protect!"

"PERIOR!" It shouted creating a barrier of energy to shield itself. The Water Pulse struck the barrier but did nothing to harm the Rhyperior.

"Rhyperior, hit it with Rock Blast!"

The giant rock and ground-type pointed its arm at Buizel and created small boulders in its hands and launched them at the water-type. Buizel dodged the first two shots but the third made its mark and Buizel landed next to Pikachu. Both were struggling to stay on their feet.

Sonic, who was still hidden and watching the battle, had seen enough. He ran to another spot around the clearing still hidden.

"It's too bad this had to end so soon." The poacher said mocking Ash and his Pokémon. "Rhyperior, ROCK WRECK…"

"HOLD IT!"

They all turned to see Sonic standing on a tree branch with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. "Didn't anyone teach you any manners?" Sonic said.

'_What's Sonic doing?!'_ Ash asked himself.

The poacher looked at the hedgehog with interest while pulling out his handheld scanner. "What're you supposed to be?" The poacher said waiting for information on Sonic from his scanner.

"_Unable to read strength. Species unknown."_ The device said.

"Well, whatever Pokémon you are, the fact that you talk alone will fetch a decent price." The poacher commented.

"Sorry pal, but I'm no sales product." Sonic told him.

"Not yet, you're not." The poacher said with an evil grin.

Sonic jumped down from the branch and landed perfectly on his feet. "You talk big. Can you back it up?"

"Do you really want to get yourself hurt that badly?" The poacher questioned.

"Come on. Hit me with your best shot," Sonic taunted, "and don't hold back. I don't want someone holding back to catch me."

The poacher chuckled. "As you wish. Rhyperior, Rock Wrecker!"

The giant drill Pokémon turned towards the blue hedgehog forming a glowing purple-red boulder between its hands. Rearing its arm back, the Rhyperior hurled the giant rock at Sonic, who just stood there smirking. Time seemed to slow down until the attack crashed at where Sonic was standing, causing the ground to shake a little.

"SONIC!" Ash screamed.

"Humph. Stupid Pokémon, thinking it had a chance." The poacher walked towards the small crater the attack had formed. "Hopefully it won't be injured too much. It's no good to sell if it...WHA!"

After the dust had settled the entire crater could be seen, but something was missing: Sonic.

"Where did it…?" The poacher said looking around.

"Hey tough guy." Everyone turned around to see Sonic atop another branch, smirk still visible, completely unharmed. "I'm still waiting." The blue hedgehog said mocking the poacher.

'_How did he…?'_ Ash wondered.

"Okay, smart guy, avoid this. Rhyperior, Rock Blast!" The poacher shouted pointing at Sonic.

The giant rock and ground-type fired multiple smaller rocks at Sonic. Sonic ran out of the way and down the tree avoiding the small projectiles the Rhyperior fired at him.

_Blue streak, speeds by,_

_Sonic the Hedgehog!_

The blue hedgehog ran around the area avoiding the Rock Blast attacks. He was moving so fast that everyone else had a hard time keeping him in their eyesight.

_Too fast for the naked eye,_

_Sonic the Hedgehog!_

Sonic ran all over the place effortlessly dodging the Rhyperior's attacks.

_Sonic,_

_He can really move!_

Sonic stopped right behind the Rhyperior. When it looked over its shoulder, Sonic stuck his tongue out teasingly. This only made the drill Pokémon angrier than it already was.

_Sonic,_

_He's got an attitude!_

The Rhyperior turned around and continued firing rocks at Sonic, who then began to avoid them with his amazing speed.

_Sonic,_

_He's the fastest thing alive!_

Sonic then decided to do an offensive maneuver. He turned and ran straight for the Rhyperior. "Rhyperior, use Hammer Arm when it gets close enough!" The poacher shouted. The drill Pokémon raised its glowing arm and shot it downward as the hedgehog drew closer. Sonic, noticing this, made a quick turn causing the Hammer Arm attack to slam into the ground.

_Look out, when he storms through,_

_Sonic the Hedgehog!_

The now completely ticked-off Rhyperior, not needing its trainers command, went back to using Rock Blast at Sonic.

Ash, who had been watching the whole time along with Pikachu and Buizel, was absolutely amazed with Sonic's speed and impossible accuracy.

_Don't doubt what he can do,_

_Sonic the Hedgehog!_

The Rhyperior was starting to get worn out from the constant attacks and soon became dizzy. Sonic came to a stop seeing this and shouted, "Ash, hurry!"

_Sonic,_

_He can really move!_

"Glalie, I choose you!" Ash shouted throwing his ice-type's Pokéball. The face Pokémon then materialized in front of Ash.

_Sonic,_

_He's got an attitude!_

"Glalie! Buizel! Ice Beam and Water Pulse!" Ash commanded his two Pokémon. They both obeyed and fired their respective attacks at the Rhyperior, causing major damage to it. "Now Pikachu, Iron Tail!" Ash shouted to his partner. Pikachu, having regained enough strength from the break sonic gave him, charged at the Rhyperior bringing its now metallic tail down on its head hard.

_Sonic,_

_He's the fastest thing alive!_

The drill Pokémon collapsed knocked out. The poacher, seeing his Pokémon beaten, panicked and made a run for his car. He was almost there when Sonic appeared on top of the driver's seat blocking his way. "Going somewhere?"

_Sonic,_

_He can really move!_

"Get out of my way!" The poacher shouted and dove at the blue hedgehog. Sonic jumped and kicked him right under the chin sending him backwards and causing the keys in his hands to go flying.

_Sonic,_

_He's got an attitude._

Sonic saw the keys flying and made a dash for them.

_Sonic,_

_He's the fastest thing alive!_

Sonic caught the keys and spun them around on his finger.

_He's the fastest thing alive!_

_He's the fastest thing ALIVE!_

"Nothing to it." Sonic said grinning.

After freeing all the Pokémon and receiving their thanks, Ash called the police and reported poaching. To make sure the now unconscious poacher didn't try to run if he woke before police arrived, Ash returned his Rhyperior and took any other Pokéballs he had placing them in the front seat while stuffing the poacher into the cage.

"Well, that's that. He won't be causing any more trouble around here." Ash stated

"Doesn't look like it." Sonic responded.

"But Sonic, how did you do that? How do you run so fast?" Ash asked curious.

"I told you last night, didn't I?" Sonic said, "I can do a lot of things."

Later on, after returning to the campsite, Sonic finished telling his story about how he fought with Dr. Eggman getting himself sent to this world and how he ended up in that lake last night.

"Well that's some story." Ash said, "Do you know if any of your friends or this 'Dr. Eggman' is here?"

"I wish I did." Sonic answered.

Ash thought for a moment before saying, "You know, I think I know someone who might be able to help us out in getting you home and finding any of your friends if they're here."

"Who would that be?" Sonic asked.

"His name is Professor Oak. He's a league sponsored Pokémon Professor. If anyone can help us it's him."

"Sounds good to me." Sonic responded.

After they had finished packing up everything at the camp site they walked down the path through Ilex Forest until they came across a phone booth.

"I'm going to give Professor Oak a call to let him know we're coming." Ash said, "It'll only take a minute." He walked into the phone booth and dialed the number for the professor's lab. After a few tones someone answered.

"Hello? Oak laboratory, this is Samuel Oak speaking." Replied Ash's old mentor.

"Hey Professor, its Ash."

"Oh, hello Ash. And where might you be?" The professor asked.

"Ilex Forest."

"Well, I'm sorry to say Ash, but I don't really…wait, do you say 'Ilex Forest?'"

"Uh, yes."

"Ash, listen carefully, news reports this morning showed how a strange blue Pokémon escaped capture in Goldenrod City and it even outran the S Squadron." The professor explained. "It was seen headed towards Ilex Forest. So if you come across it I want you to try and catch it then bring it to me. Gotta go now, good luck."

"Wait Prof…" Ash said right before the line ended.

When Ash stepped out of the phone booth, Sonic noticed he had a concerned look on his face.

"What's wrong, Ash?" Sonic asked.

"We may have a problem."

To be continued…


End file.
